pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Urgoz Barrage Pet
This is the Barrage/pet team for the Factions elite mission Urgoz's Warren. The build is composed primarily of 4 b/p rangers, 3 SF eles(4 if not taking the backup EoE ranger), 1 rit lord, 2 monks and a bip with either an SS or MM. The team should be ordered as the builds appear here. Team Composition EoE Ranger prof=Ranger/Ritualist Beast=12+1+3 Wilderness=10+2 Marksmanship=8+1 Expertise=2+1 Restoration=1defenseBarragetrap Tripwireanimalanimalof my fleshof extinction/build Equipment * Max AL armor with radiant insignias, survivor and additional armor insignias are optional **You MUST have a beast mastery mask, the beast mastery rune is advised to be superior to get a level 11 spirit however as long as it's 9 or higher it doesn't matter. **A minor marksmanship is a must to meet the req of the weapon (unless it's req 8) * Bow of choice Backup EoE Ranger This is not required and is merely optional, if not taking take another SF ele. prof=Ranger/Ritualist Expertise=6+1 Beastmastery=7+1 Marksmanship=10+1+1 Wilderness=7+1 Channeling=10Barragetrapdefense of extinctionanimalanimalweaponof my flesh/build Equipment * Max AL armor with radiant insignias, survivor and additional armor insignias are optional **You MUST have a beast mastery mask, the beast mastery rune is advised to be superior to get a higher level spirit however it doesn't need to be too high as it's the back up. * Bow of choice FW Ranger prof=Ranger/Ritualist Wilderness=8+1+3 Marksmanship=9 Expertise=6+1 channeling=10Barragetrapdefense windsanimalanimalweaponof my flesh/build Equipment * Max AL armor with radiant insignias, survivor and additional armor insignias are optional **It's advised to take the wilderness mask and a superior wilderness rune for additional damage.A minor expertise rune is also advised to lower energy cost of skills. * Bow of choice WW Ranger prof=Ranger/Ritualist Wilderness=8+1+3 Marksmanship=9 Expertise=6+1 channeling=10Barragetrapdefense Winnowinganimalanimalweaponof my flesh/build Equipment * Max AL armor with radiant insignias, survivor and additional armor insignias are optional **It's advised to take the wilderness mask and a superior wilderness rune for additional damage.A minor expertise rune is also advised to lower energy cost of skills. * Bow of choice SF Elementalist There are three SF elementalists. 4 if there's no backup eoe ranger. prof=E/Any Fire=12+1+3 Energy=12+1attunementflamesflameGaze showerof Lesser Energyof elemental powerOptional/build *Glyph of elemental Power can be switched for Elemental Lord. *Optional slot: **Arcane Echo (this is advised) **Rodgort's Invocation **Rebirth is good, as is Resurrection Chant, however it isn't necessary to take a rez skill. Equipment *Insignias of choice. Additional armor is suggested. *A weapon set with HCT and HSR are advised. Ritual Lord prof=Ritualist/any Communing=12+1+1 Spawning=10+1 Restoration=6+1lordof creationof my fleshEarthbindShelterDisplacementUnionOptional/build *Optional could be: **Pain **Vampirism ***The above two are only advised if your rit lord is experienced to avoid unwanted luring (attacking enemy spirits.) **Recovery **Vital weapon Equipment *Max Al armor with a Communing head piece. **Runes are optional but at least a minor in communing and spawning is suggested. **Insignias of choice additional armor and energy is suggested. *A weapon set with HCT, HSR are advised, a +1 Communing 20% would also be very useful but none are required. Monks You MUST have at least one HB monk the other monk can be either another HB or either WoH or LoD. At least one monk should carry protective spirit to use on the lurer, and both should take aegis. Healer's Boon prof=Mo/? hea=10+1 pro=8+1 div=12+1+1of LifeAegisKissLightHastePartyBoonRebirth/build LoD Healer prof=Mo/Me hea=12+1+1 pro=10+1 div=8+1of deliveranceSpiritkissTouchpartyAegisMimicryRebirth/build WoH Spike Healer prof=Mo/Me hea=11+1+1 pro=10+1 div=10+1of HealingSpiritTouchPartyExtinguishAegisMimicryRebirth/build Optional Character It is advised to only take one of the following: SS prof=Necromancer/Mesmer Curses=12+1+3 Soul=11+1 Blood=6+1the bloodspiritechohasteNecrosisenchantmentsof Lost SoulsOptional/build *Desecrate enchantment's can be swapped with it's counterpart Defile enchantments. *Optional slot could be: **Defile or desecrate enchantments (so you have both) **Insidious Parasite (if you don't have much trouble with energy) **A Resurrect skill. Equipment *Max Al armor with a curses scar pattern. **A superior curses rune for max SS damage and a minor in both soul reaping and blood magic is advised. **Insignias of choice additional energy is suggested. *A weapon set with HCT, HSR are advised, a +1 Curses 20% would also be very useful but none are required. Advantages *The main advantage of an SS over a MM is the aggro factor, minions tend to run in recklessly and aggro if the minion master isn't doing his job properly. MM prof=Necromancer/Monk Death=12+1+3 Soul=10+1 Healing=8Flesh golemBone horrorShambling horrorof the Masterof lost soulsareaof deathRebirth/build *Bone horror and shambling horror can be changed for any minion skills, as long as one has a fast recharge to take advantage of the numerous corpses. *Heal area can be changed for a similar skill. Equipment *Max Al armor with a Death magic scar pattern. **A superior Death magic rune for max level minions and a minor in soul reaping is advised. **Insignias of choice additional energy is suggested, and a bloodstained is a must. *A weapon set with HCT, HSR are advised, a +1 Death magic 20% would also be very useful but none are required. Advantages *The main advantage of a MM over an SS is the fact that the minions can soak up a large amount of the damage, and can also deal a considerable amount of damage if handled properly. 1hp Bip prof=Necromancer/Monk Blood=12+1+3 Soul=10+3 Prot=8 Death=2+3the bloodis powerof painMasochismtraversalAegisExtinguishRebirth/build *Necrotic Transversal can be switched with Consume corpse *Masochism can be switched for Selfless Spirit if you don't have GW:EN. Equipment *Any armor (even with max AL armor you're dead with 1 hit) with 5 superior runes and the blood magic scar pattern **A superior Blood magic rune for max energy regen from Bip and a soul reaping rune is advised. **Insignias of choice additional energy is suggested. *A weapon with 20% longer enchantments (e.g. Totem axe and a -50HP offhand). Usage The rit lord makes a wall with the spirits to block the enemies, the rit must keep this wall up at all cost. Rangers lay the spirits out of harm's way but in range to take effect, they then trap just in front of the rit wall, and the lurer pulls the enemies onto the traps, they must rez pets after every battle. The SF then nuke the enemy monks or if none are present large groups of enemies, they then cast their other skills to cause large amounts of damage. The MM (if taken) uses the corpses to create his/her army of minions which will help soak up damage as well as deal additional damage. If an SS is taken, SS is placed on large groups of attackers (e.g rangers, warriors, sins.) and covers, and spreads hexes over multiple enemies. Monks heal as required, keeping HB on themselves for additional healing. The bip gets to 1hp and casts awaken the blood, then spams bip on the monks and rits during battle, and SF and MM/SS if there's any energy to spare, bip is cast on the rangers while trapping and if the ranger requires it. If either the bip or the rit dies, rez them immediately, and if others die wait for a break in the fighting. See Also *Urgoz's Warren, this explains how to complete each area of the mission. Team - Urgoz B/P